What's Next?
by thehumbleone
Summary: Jimmy and Zoe think about where their relationship stands after graduation. Before the two part ways, they have some private, unfinished business to attend to...JimmyXZoe Officially Oneshot story. I want to avoid the cliffhanging route. Sorry guys!


**What's next?**

**Disclaimer: The Bully characters belong to Rockstar Vancouver, of course. **

**Beach**

It's the day after graduation and the beginning of another summer vacation. Jimmy and Zoe sit at the edge of the peer, in front of the beach house staring out into the roaring water before them. The couple had just come from their date at the carnival. Anticipating that this can be their last date together, they remain silent for a little while as if they're in deep thought. Jimmy and Zoe continue to stare out into the water. A sense of a lost and uncertainty of fills the air between them. Jimmy rubs the upper part of his forehead and shifts his eyes down to look at the dark blue still surface below his dangling feet.

"What are you doing later?" asked Jimmy, breaking the silence.

"Going back home to Blue Skies, I guess," says Zoe, with her arms and legs cross, starring around at the water.

"How about you?"

"Don't know," says Jimmy in a low disappointing tone.

The two pause but do not make eye contact with each other. As the two shifts their eyes between the bright sky and the roaring water splashing against the shore and the rocks from afar, the silence feels awkward, as if distance is growing between them. The couple has been dating for four years. Now that they've graduated with their diplomas from the school that has made them a pair, they're unsure of where their relationship will stand. Or will the relationship stand at all after this day?

"What do you mean you don't know Jimmy? Aren't you going back home with your mom?"

"I really don't want to go back to my boring life at home. I hate to admit but I'm gonna miss this place. But I'm not going to miss it as much as I'll miss you," he says with his voice nearly falling into a whisper. Jimmy now turns his head to Zoe who is staring down at the water below her feet.

"I don't want to leave you, Zoe. You and Pete are the only true friends I had in the school and in this dump of a town."

"Jimmy, I don't want to see you leave either, but you have to go home, and move on with your life now," Zoe shuts her eyes and nods her head.

"There's nothing left here for you at Bullworth."

Jimmy's body suddenly goes numb. Zoe's words did not sink into him yet.

"Don't say that. I'm not leaving you alone in this town. We can't just flush four years down the freakin' sewers Zoe," he says with hostility in his voice as he waves an arm for emphasis.

Zoe turns her head away from Jimmy and opens her now glassy eyes. She shuts her eyes again, releasing tears down her cheeks.

"How the hell are you're going to live here by yourself? Where the hell are you're going to live?" Her voice begins to crack.

These questions hit Jimmy harder than Russell's blows on the first day he arrived at Bullworth Academy. Jimmy nods his head with a grimace look on his face. He was on the verge of tears but his pride would not allow the tears to fall. His body begins to feel weak and drained from the surfacing pain. He feels exhausted. He feels defeated. Jimmy knows in his heart that Zoe is right. He has graduated and this leaves him with no other reason to live in the town of Bullworth, though he has grown to know the place so well.

Bullworth was his new home. He made friends, enemies, attracted the girls of his enemies, and he even found true love with one girl. Despite the fact they're both are only 18 now, Jimmy and Zoe's relationship has blossomed into something special. They developed great chemistry together and their wild adventures outside of school grounds had brought them closer, especially when he helped Zoe get revenge on that old, brutish pervert Mr. Burton during his freshmen year, as well as helping her re-enroll at Bullworth Academy.

Mustering the strength he has left in his bones, he says in a raspy tone "I don't know, Zoe. Guess you're right. I have no other purpose to stay here."

Jimmy rests his arms lifelessly on his thighs as he faces down at the water again. Zoe begins to sob and places a hand over her mouth to muffle herself. Jimmy turns to look at her and slides over closer by her side.

"You're crying? Zoe, don't cry...please...don't cry" he says turning her face in his direction. He wipes her tears from her face. She begins to cry harder. Jimmy holds Zoe's body closer to him and embraces her tightly. He strokes a hand down her back for more comfort. A tear falls down Jimmy's face and he quickly wipes it away.

"We're gonna be fine, O.K.," he says softly.

Regaining their composure, the couple gently pulls away from each other. Jimmy kisses Zoe on the cheek and caresses her face. Zoe leans her head in closer to Jimmy and returns the kiss on his cheek. Jimmy gently grabs Zoe by her chin and kisses her lips. Zoe kisses Jimmy's lips. The two begin to embrace tightly and make out. After a few minutes, Zoe suddenly pulls away from Jimmy and stands on her feet, putting her sandals back on.

"What's wrong?" asks Jimmy with a confused frown. "I thought a little spit swapping would cheer you up."

As Jimmy stares at Zoe's developed, curvy, petite frame beneath her short, snug, aquamarine dress, he becomes transfixed. He can feel the blood rushing through his veins as he scans her physique from head to toe. She stands in her silver spike heel, gladiator style sandals with a matching clutch bag while her soft, red hair moves gently with the afternoon summer breeze. This is the first time she has looked like a "girly girl" on a date with Jimmy. She indeed looks stunning today. Without a doubt, he realizes what he has and does not want to leave it behind for someone else to claim. Zoe is his goddess.

"Just get up," Zoe says firmly, with her hands at her waist. "Oh… uhh…all right," he says raising his eyebrows. After Jimmy gets to his feet, Zoe grabs Jimmy by the hand and leads him up the ramp of the peer. The two stop at the entrance of the beach house.

"O.K., Zoe, what are you doing? First you were distraught a while ago and now you seem to be bugging out," he says with a shrug.

"Jimmy, shut up and follow me," she says, grabbing Jimmy by the hand again and leading him inside the beach house. Zoe closes the door behind her and makes her way to the bed. She sits down and pulls Jimmy down beside her.

"Hey" he says, surprised.

"Jimmy…I have something to tell you," she says in a serious tone.

"Yeah? Well what is it my love?," he asks playfully.

"I think I'm ready." Jimmy crosses his arms and tilts his head to the side. "Ready for what?" Zoe slaps the bed and nods her head, annoyed.

"Dumbass," she says chuckling. "you know exactly what I mean."

"Ohhh…wow. This sounds really good but…" Jimmy is cut off by a kiss on the lips.

"Mmmm…wait…Zoe," he says between gasps, "Are you sure you want to do this?" He runs his fingers through her hair. Zoe drops her eyes to the floor and sighs. Then she returns eye contact with Jimmy.

"Yes, Jimmy. I'm sure," she says with confidence. "This moment feels so right. I don't want us to have any regrets after it happens. If any circumstance comes up and divides us…just know this…you'll always stay in my heart. If this is going to be our last moment together, why not make it worth remembering?"

She rubs a hand on the buzz cut kid's freckled face and lays a passionate kiss on his mouth.

"Mmmm…but Zoe, what if I hurt you while we're doing this? I don't have any protection on me." Zoe reaches into her strapless bra beneath her dress. Removing her hand from beneath her dress, she reveals a Trojan condom.

"I don't think you have to worry about harm being done to me. It's lubricated. So, Jimmy, what are you waiting for?" she says, looking into Jimmy's eyes seductively.

Jimmy is taken aback by Zoe's, sexual aggression towards him. Afraid that he would be taking advantage of her at a weak moment, he hesitates to respond.

_I love this girl. I've been wanting to do this for a while, but I want to stay with her afterwards. I don't want to just hit it and quit it, man. She's the only girl I care about at this place._

Jimmy gently takes the condom from Zoe's hand. He examines the blue package and places it on the night stand. This is the moment he was longing and yearning for. He is about to break his virginity with his first love. Jimmy's fantasy is seconds away from becoming a memorable reality.

He caresses Zoe's face and leans in to kiss her lips again. The two high school sweethearts resume making out passionately as they did earlier. Jimmy slowly lays Zoe down on her back, onto the bed. She rubs Jimmy from his head down to his bump. Then she rolls over, putting Jimmy on his back. She mounts him and begins to unbutton his white, short-sleeved, buttoned down Rough n' Rich shirt. Then she starts to slowly unbuckle the belt on his black casual pants.

Fire ignites between them with each kiss and stroke. Bliss and ecstasy fill the air as their desires reach astronomical levels. One thing leads to another…

**Note: **Hi everyone, I decided to change my story title _Life after Walking Down The Isle_ to this one, _What's next_?. I meant for this story to be only a Jimmy and Zoe romance fanfic. I hope you enjoyed reading it! Feel free to review!


End file.
